The Dark Knight of Tomorrow
by PaleRider365
Summary: The death of Cedric Diggory had been the final straw. The wizarding world labeled him a liar and insane. Sirius Black smuggles his godson out Britain and into the States with the hope that someone will give him the life he could not. When the war rages, the Order seeks him out. They don't find a hero. They find a cold boy hidden in the wings of the Dark Knight. Rated T for now.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Young Justice or Harry Potter. I also own nothing related to DC. Each work belongs to their individual creators.

**Quote:** "They told me there was nothing out there, nothing to fear. But the night my parents were murdered I caught a glimpse of something. I've looked for it ever since. I went around the world, searched in all the shadows. And there is something out there in the darkness, something terrifying, and something that will not stop until it gets revenge…me." – Bruce Wayne

**Prologue**

"**Why Do We Fall?"**

_Kill the spare._

The soft feeling of raindrops running down the sides of his suit overwhelmed the voices that spoke to him in the midst of silence and allowed a minute reprieve from the misery that seemed to swallow him whole whenever he stared deeply into the abyss that made up his fears. The soft sounds of windows and shutters being shut in preparation of the oncoming storm eased the tension in his shoulders. The feeling of being watched had always been something of a nuisance to him and the knowledge that he was alone for once did many things to ease the heavy burden on his shoulders.

Godric's Hollow had become a place of solitude and longing in his heart, and when it was time to take a break from his life, it was a sanctuary he visited to remind himself of his purpose in life. The graveyard had not changed since the last time had come visiting with the exception of freshly added flowers placed amongst a group of graves. There had been previous visitors before, but he waited for everyone to leave. It was moments like this that not even his family could heal the anger and the pain in his heart. He allowed a gloved hand to run across the edges of the neatly cleaned tombstone that had always been the center of his attention.

The marble was as clean as he had remembered and he silently thanked the undertaker for always taking the time to make sure that this grave in particular was as clean as the day it was lodged into the ground. The marble shined brightly, even in the rain and he could make out the miniscule amount of magic that came alongside a shield charm and praised their creator's ingenuity. The grave would never erode, and everyone who came and see would always remember the names of the deceased. His fingers gently traced the names and year dates with a sense of love and longing that shouldn't have ever been displayed by a young man his age.

Images of a woman with beautiful red hair and astounding green eyes appeared in his vision and a man with features incredibly similar to his own wrapped his arms around her waist with a loving smile aimed at her, gently nuzzling her neck and rubbing her pregnant belly. It was the look of a father eagerly awaiting the birth of his precious and already beloved son. It was the look of a mother bursting with the joy at the thought of having a family. From the image alone, he could make out in her eyes the many dreams she had planned for their future. It was the look of two parents who didn't know that their time with their new child would be cut off shortly after he was born, and in one tragic night, he would be an orphan.

He didn't blink when he felt the wetness rolling down his cheeks, and the cold, frosty visage he tended to keep upon his face began to loosen up, softening to reveal behind those hard lines and stern eyes, was a boy who still wept for the family he had never had a chance to know. His childhood had been tortured long before he could even begin to walk and only the memories of his family kept him from falling into the abyss he had long since became a part of. The child within struggled to survive, put aside by the violent and angry man who battled for supremacy in his mind with the loud reminder that children no longer held a part in his life.

His hands gingerly slipped off the smooth marble and he made a silent prayer that perhaps, this would be the last visit and he could move along with his life. It was a prayer that was never answered, and another grievance to add to the long list of things that would never leave his life. For a small moment, the pain was dulled by anger, and he felt as if he could call upon that rage to push him away from the tragedy. But his resolve always faltered and the anger in his eyes crumbled like the ruins were they based on. He closed his eyes, ignoring the jet of green light and the maniacal laughter that followed afterward.

His shoulders shook and he knew it wasn't the rain that falling down his cheeks, and not for the first time did he fail at stopping this childish display. He couldn't allow himself to fall into numbness here. It was a strong defense everywhere else and he could put on a smile and say he was fine. But in their presence, the strong man he had become was reduced to a child who cried for mummy and daddy. He didn't know how long he kneeled there with his hair matted to his forehead and silent sobs shaking his shoulders, but the soft sound of crunching grass alerted him that he may have stayed too long. He stood up slowly, emerald eyes unblinking as hard rain washed away salty tears never meant to be revealed.

He was prepared to morph in a single instant into the hardened animal he had become, his shoulders squared and a fierce scowl already on his face. But the façade he had built for himself was ripped away at the visage of a small child looking up at him with curious blue eyes. Her hair was bright blond, twisted in cute pigtails and blue eyes shone with the same kindness his own had once shared. Her yellow raincoat was a bright contrast to the dark surroundings they dwelled in and he almost felt compelled to ask where her parents were. But his mouth would not open and no words would escape his lips. His chest ached for release and he realized that he couldn't breathe even if he wanted to. Just seeing a child, living away from all the hatred the world shared, reminded him bitterly of the life he could have once had.

The girl didn't seem to appreciate the silence at all and moved closer to him, startling him internally at the eagerness she displayed to stand alongside him.

"Are you okay, mister?"

He swallowed softly; frustrated with the bubbling emotions he so desperately wanted to release. He was ready to lie, ready to assure he was fine and gave her a small smile, no matter how fake it appeared, his response already escaping his lips.

"No, I'm not." His dull eyes widened at the honesty of his words and he chastised himself angrily at his lack of control and wisdom. His emerald eyes locked on her sapphire ones, never leaving them. "I'm just visiting someone tonight. Shouldn't you be with your parents?"

"No," she responded softly. "Mummy's making dinner and I didn't want to stay inside. It's boring." Despite his own sadness, the childishness of her words did wonders of easing his burden. She peeked beside him, peering at the names that covered the tombstone he had taken refuge with. "Who were they?"

He smiled bitterly. "They were my parents. They died when I was very young." Her eyes widened in surprise and a little sorrow as well and he shook his gently. "I just thought I'd see them off before I went back to America for a little while. I wanted them to remind me of my vow."

She perked up. "A vow?" she asked eagerly, never noticing the pain expressed on his features because of the innocence she displayed. "My mommy made vows for her job. Is it like that?" she waved her hands eagerly, taking him in for all he was.

"Is your mummy a police officer?" he asked softly. She nodded eagerly in response and he allowed a grin that wasn't as false as he felt to appear. He nodded his head in agreement, soaking up her joy to take away his own misery. "I suppose it is like that, yes."

She threw her hands in the ear. "Really? What kind of a vow was it?" she knew all about vows. They were something never to make lightly and they were always to be upheld, no matter the cost or how serious they were. Her mummy had taught her all about them.

"_Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead —"_

He exhaled before taking a deep breath, doing everything in his power to ensure that his shoulders wouldn't shake and he wouldn't fall to the weakness that took so many others. The girl could only watch as the sad man changed into something she couldn't understand. Dark shadows passed under his eyes, and his posture straightened into something fierce. He clenched his fists tightly to the point where they bled. "It's a secret one, kid."

She puffed up her cheeks indignantly. "I'm not a kid!" she mumbled, and a small smirk graced his lips, reminding him of a time where those same words left him. "Have you kept your vow? Mommy says that those who don't keep their vows are trash and I'm not allowed to talk to trash."

He smirked. "So far,"

She nodded approvingly and a moment of silence ensued between them as understanding made an appearance. Neither young people had any more reason to speak. When two ideologies became one, it created an understanding that didn't rely on words. The man was not trash in the girl's eyes, and the girl was far wiser than she appeared in the boy's. The silence lasted several minutes before a small snort of amusement escaped him and he ruffled her hair gently.

"Hey!" she shouted playfully, swatting his hands away with a childish sense of victory. When her eyes opened, she found him walking away, his black coat fluttering in the wind. "Where are you going?" she asked loudly and the boy stopped, offering a genuine smile over his shoulder.

"I have a vow to keep."

He disappeared in the rain, and the small child was left stumped at what she was going to do till mummy was finished with dinner. Her eyes widened in realization before she stumbled over where the boy was standing and took a good look at the names that rested on the tombstone.

**James Potter, born 27 March 1960, died 31 October 1981 **

**Lily Potter, born 30 January 1960, died 31 October 1981 **

**The last enemy that shall be destroyed is death.**

X

Fires that had begun to dim in the past years burned more fiercely than ever before as the boy walked out of the gates that led into Godric's Hollow. His breathing had returned to normal and the cold winds didn't affect him even as they chilled in his pale skin. The abyss began to move away from the bright light that emanated from his soul and he shut his eyes tightly as he opened his jacket in the cold night. He had looked into the abyss before, and the difference between him and many others was when the abyss looked back, he never blinked. Green eyes glared determinedly as the jacket fell from his torso into a cold puddle. His vow was what kept him going. It gave him a reason to continue on when others fell short. He would return here one day. As a boy, his enemy had defeated him and struck another tragedy in his heart. He could never defeat him as a child. No one feared children. But he wasn't a child anymore.

Bright moonlight poked through the clouds as the rain stopped, as if sensing that something had changed in the air. As a boy he could nothing, but as a symbol, everything was possible. A symbol could command fear greater than any man could. A symbol could gain immortality before any man could, because as a symbol, one was everlasting. Even if the man fell, another could take his place and become him.

The moon shined brightly over him. He was more than just a man. All it had taken was a young girl to remind him of that fact. He was a symbol. He had the symbol.

A dark bat symbol shined in the night.


End file.
